


我的男孩

by XDZDJY



Category: FGO同人, 咕哒受, 藤丸立香 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDZDJY/pseuds/XDZDJY
Summary: FGO同人詹姆斯。莫里亚蒂X咕哒夫咕哒夫死亡设定莫里亚蒂复活咕哒夫代价是封印咕哒夫的过去
Relationships: 詹姆斯。莫里亚蒂/藤丸立香
Kudos: 6





	我的男孩

FGO同人  
詹姆斯。莫里亚蒂X咕哒夫  
咕哒夫死亡设定  
莫里亚蒂复活咕哒夫  
代价是封印咕哒夫的过去

“我的男孩。”

浅浅的低吟声环绕于耳边,也在少年混沌的头脑里围绕。

一只手臂穿过少年的颈部将他抬了起来。

冰凉的液体被灌于口腔中，少许来不及吞咽的液体沿河脸霞划落。

满身血腥。

少年艰难地用尽力气也只能勉强睁开眼睛。

现在环抱自己的人原来是满头白发的中年人啊。

逐渐回笼的记忆里一片空白，找不到任何能说明造成现在这样情况的根源。

所以，在一个繁华城市黑暗的街巷里，一个满身伤痕的少年被一个有着花白胡子的中年人捡回家。

巨大的落地窗外是白蔷薇的花园。阳光透过干净的玻璃投射到室内造价不菲的地毯上。空气中的尘埃都少得可怜。

“我的男孩”

华丽的英伦口音将少年从知识点海洋里拉了回来。这不过是一部世界流行的童话书。

迷失在森林的孩童发现了一座由糖果堆砌的小屋

白发的中年人右手拿着装满精致蛋糕的银托盘。优雅缓慢的来到少年的面前。

纤细的手指划过少年白皙的脸颊，轻轻的抬起少年纤细的下巴。

“午安，我的男孩。”

“你好，教授。”

少年干净的声线任何时候都是这么地惹人喜爱。中年人略微老茧的手指则摩擦着少年脸霞的肌肤。

“不，我的男孩，我说过，你允许你直呼我的名字。詹姆斯。莫里亚蒂。当然我更像你更加亲密些。”

不知道什么时候开始，少年也和其他人一样称呼中年人为教授。可是明明最开始的是被教导的称呼是“爸爸。”

少年微微锁起眉头，淡蓝的眼睛里满是困惑，似乎在为了这样一件小事为难。但在少年未成记忆起的从前这样的称呼是多么顺理成章啊。

时间并未过多久，少年视乎下定了决心。淡红的嘴唇缓慢地开合，略微轻声的称呼。

“莫里亚蒂。”

“乖孩子。”

一个要人心情愉悦的开始。莫里亚蒂如同奖励般将精美的蛋糕向少年展示。

“奖励你。我的男孩。”

用精美的银汤匙将细致的蛋糕送入少年的口腔。

微苦的巧克力，滑爽的奶油，细腻的樱桃酱。被银汤匙带出的粉红舌头。

黑发少年的眼睛是干净的水蓝色。当它专注于你的时候，会有一种你已经爱上它的感觉。配合上东方韵味的五官。这简直是天然的犯罪。

男孩阻止莫里亚蒂想要收回的手。用粉红的舌头舔弄着满是奶油的银汤匙。而眼神着专注与眼前的中年人，没有离开半分。

莫里亚蒂的眉眼突然弯弯地。付下身去。

“我的男孩，现在停止还来得及。”

拉进的距离，要相持的两人更能细致的打量对方。少年人的青春，中年人的沉稳。

细小的吞咽声是最好多回答。少年人似乎铁了心肠，主动上前亲吻。略微有些胡子划过脸颊。

银汤匙被放下，银托盘被放下。可少年的手被钳制着。

“这是第二次警告。我的男孩。”

湿热的吐息划过耳蜗。少年人只是轻笑的如同猫咪一般，用品尝过蛋糕的舌头舔过中年人的耳垂。

这，如同邀请。

现在，少年人被强而有力的手臂环抱着。而少年也自然而然的环抱回去。而后少年被压入宽阔的单人沙发里。

一个带有占有意味的吻。搜刮着口腔里细微剩下的奶油和唾液。窒息和来不及吞咽的颤抖。

这是一场年龄上占优势的教学。直到年轻人的无力招教。

“我的男孩”，暗哑的声线，“最后一次警告。”

“莫里亚蒂”轻声呼唤的名字几乎就是回答。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我的男孩，你要知道将地狱的恶魔放归人间是何等可怕。”

少年微微吃惊，但还是用微笑回复。是轻轻的吻落在莫里亚蒂的额头。如同圣母给予圣子般。

“居然如此的狡猾，我的……男孩。”

这已然是最高的评价。

舌苔划过少年的颈动脉。优雅的恶魔在盘算着如何将美味吞噬。

一个吻，灵巧的舌头，吸食而下。咬过已然红肿的嘴唇，小巧的下巴，滑动的喉结，东方特色的锁骨。一颗一颗外衣的纽扣被双手解开，一颗一颗内衣的纽扣被唇舌侵湿，缓慢解开。打开后暴露于空气中的肌肤白皙干净颤抖。直至平摊的小腹。

“我的男孩，这是……最后的警告。”

莫里亚蒂厚实老城的手贴上少年早已隆起的股间。用手指细致的规划着。按压着。要这平时干净的裤子微微显现出湿热。

少年早已意乱情迷，又如何回答这额外的救赎机会。

含着情素的喘息似乎在催促着。干净的手指摩擦着莫里亚蒂的脸颊。而手着颤抖的想要去解开这最后的屏障。

莫里亚蒂用力握着这双手。微笑的。

“我来带劳吧。我的男孩。”

成年人的老练，只需要一只手就可以解开一切。拉下棉麻的内裤。少年的坚挺早已侵湿。挺立成一个可观的硬度。

为了能更好的品尝。也为了要到口的猎物断绝逃生的机会。莫里亚蒂取下自己的领结，用着这优质的布料将少年的双手反绑于身后。沿着少年没有赘肉的腰身一路下滑，滑过清浅的腰窝，滑过圆润的双臀。将人类文明的体现推到少年的膝湾里。将那双细长的双腿压到它的主人的面前。用满腹经纶的口腔含住了人类最初的欲望。如同品味最高级的料理一般，一点一点的舔弄啃食吸取。

被从未体验过的快感席卷。少年想加紧双腿需求更多。口腔里是不属于自己的娇声，胸腔里是无限放大的心跳，头脑里是沸腾的热度。以及无法把持的精关。配合着一片白光，弯曲成一条直线的双脚和如同细弓的腰身得以放松。如同脱水的鱼一般。

满嘴都是少年的味道。莫里亚蒂满意这样的美味。他乐于和少年一起分享他自己的味道。一个别有韵味的吻。绵长而霸道。

少年的裤子至于从膝盖滑落。而双腿的膝盖被满腹学识的教授分开挂到单人沙发两侧的扶手上。

看，我的男孩多么漂亮。

微红的白皙肌肤，秀美的年前骨架，优雅的弹性肌肉，以及，高潮之后依然勉强挺立的骄傲。被欲望熏陶的脸庞。惹人喜爱的味道，引人占有点声音，以及鲜活的心跳。

看啊，这就是我的男孩。

教授不在光顾还在断断续续吐着精液的柱体。他现在有了新的课题。他早已准备了许久的最终目标。

莫里亚蒂舔过少年爱欲的泪水，舔掉少年未成吞咽下去的精液。为少年送上一个温柔安抚的吻。然后偷偷地，顺理成章的将侵有特殊液体的手指送入少年的体内。

莫里亚蒂的衣服纽扣是银制的。用金线编织的暗花华丽繁复。它们剐蹭着少年白嫩的肌肤，哪怕少年白皙的肌肤发红。

到现在为止，莫里亚蒂只在身上取下一个领结。可是却从少年那里拿走了很多。

虽然被安抚的亲吻着，但是体内被入侵的异样感还是要少年不安。哪怕那只手指在体内温柔的安抚着。少年也只能感受到它的轮廓。一点一点的清晰，一点一点深入。少年想加紧双脚，但单人沙发扶手上的装饰却要少年难以如意。除非。少年的脚环上莫里亚蒂那被金线暗花银制纽扣，依然衣冠楚楚的腰身。

现实是何其的残忍，现在的状态下，少年不得不这么做，哪怕因为这样将会使自己被手指入侵的更多，用被精液污浊的下体去主动贴合莫里亚蒂的身躯。哪怕腿间的软肉被莫里亚蒂的衣服磨得发红发紫。也实在是不想被细长老练的手指入侵。但这样的行为只会赢来更多的，更方便的入侵。它们一个一个，一点一点地侵进去，用略微老茧的指腹按压着褶皱。带进去的空隙里被灌入奇奇怪怪的液体。要少年只会感觉空虚灼热和痒。

这实在是太讨厌了，少年还能怎么办，他现在祈求的，莫里亚蒂不会给予，不祈求的却又不得不承受。

时间就是这么任性，研磨这两个人。只不过一个是痛苦着，一个是享受着。一个是承受着，一个施加着。

直到莫里亚蒂认为合适的时候，他的男孩早已融化的一塌糊涂。混合着不明液体的体液精液早已污浊了自己价格不菲的衣服。只是最后，他的男孩没有求绕。亦如遥远的过去一样。

“这是奖励哦。也是处罚啊。”我的男孩。

詹姆斯。莫里亚蒂有力的将少年抬了起来，环抱着，一点一点的贴和自己的身体压下去，一个巨大灼热的东西顺着早已潮湿身体的黏液侵入要让占用的蜜穴里，突破重重叠叠的褶皱到达最深处。

太过于紧密，太过于美好，以至于要老练的莫里亚蒂都不得不发出醉人的叹息，如回归最初的母体。以至于少年觉得他是被人钉入身体。引起阵阵痉挛。已经射过一次的柱体又开始冒着精液。

“舒服吗？我的男孩。”

不符合年龄的力量拍打这少年身体，灼热的性器在少年人的体内进进出出，回复莫里亚蒂的只有少年不成音调的娇声和混乱交合抽插时的水声。莫里亚蒂的粗重的喘息，抱着他的男孩，一步一步合着大地的引力，在着满屋的书册里抽插着他的男孩。每一下都是这么的淫荡和快乐。

“太～太深～了”

过于激烈的抽插要少年都把握不了自己的精液，把它们一次一次交代在莫里亚蒂繁复的衣服上。充当两个人的润滑剂。

现在的房间里是一种奇幻的味道，混合着木头，墨迹，熏香，汗迹，精液的催情剂。那是混合着喘息，娇媚，水绩的拍打声。

两个人紧紧贴合着，下体相连，拍打着，冲击着。还不足以，还不足够。

少年的肩膀上是刚刚咬出来的牙印，这是足以彰显所有权的标记。身上是强有力的手臂手指拿捏出来的青紫。身下是如同洪水猛兽的抽插运动。少年的双脚早已不能圈上莫里亚蒂的腰身，两人连接的地方有无法把持的精液，有要让淫乱的蜜水，有要人痛恶的血液。

这般的磨难什么时候可以结束。少年在心里祈求着当被填满时一切就能停歇。

但少年还是小看老道的中年人。

年轻人喜欢干脆利落的结果，而中年人更享受到达结果前的过程。而莫里亚蒂有一万种手段延长这个过程。直到他的男孩向他哭着求饶。

现在他的男孩被他压在书房里那张几百年历史的书桌上肏弄着，被顶的如同软泥一般，发红的肌肤，秀美的脊椎随着自己的顶弄摇摆。胸前的两点一定磨着书桌发红。一口咬上后颈的软肉，就像猫科一样交合。

“教授！”

“坏孩子，叫我的名字。”

“莫～里亚蒂～莫里亚蒂~詹姆斯~~莫里~~~亚蒂！”

他的男孩哭了，哭喊着他的名字。

没有什么比这样的呼喊更能激发野兽的欲望。没关系，现在你是我的，只能是我的。

詹姆斯。莫里亚蒂小心翼翼的亲吻他的男孩。

我们还时间，还有很多时间。

“现在，你是我的了。我的男孩。”

“莫里亚蒂，那为什么你不呼唤我的名字呢？”

他的男孩在他的环抱里沉沦着，他爱着他的男孩远胜自己，但他却不能回答他的男孩一个问题。

男孩的名字是秘密。

当秘密被揭穿时，咒语就消失了。

只有这件事是不被允许的，


End file.
